1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nitride semiconductor light-emitting device with periodic gain active layers.
2. Related Art
There have conventionally been provided nitride semiconductor light-emitting devices with periodic gain active layers. One of these conventional nitride semiconductor light-emitting devices includes a first active layer, a second active layer and an interlayer provided between the first and second active layers. In the device, furthermore, an amount of magnesium (Mg) as a p-type impurity doped into the interlayer is adjusted so that carriers (electrons and holes (positive holes)) are supplied to the first and second active layers in a balanced manner. Here, the first active layer serves as an active layer disposed at an n-type semiconductor layer side and the second active layer serves as an active layer disposed at a p-type semiconductor layer side. Thus, the above-described nitride semiconductor light-emitting device can actually increase thicknesses of the active layers as compared with a case where a single active layer is provided, with the result that the performance of the device can be improved.
In the above-described conventional nitride semiconductor light-emitting device, however, crystal qualities of the active layers are reduced as Mg as the p-type impurity is doped into the interlayer. As a result, there is a possibility that the performance of the nitride semiconductor light-emitting device would be reduced.